Camino a la felicidad
by Joie Carlton
Summary: Edward recibe una horrible noticia, si no encuentra a una compañera en cuatro meses, se casará con Tanya. Lo que él no sabía, era que esta noticia lo llevaría a estar camino a la felicidad. Ed/Be.
1. No hay vuelta atrás

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en cambio, la trama de la historia es propiedad de mi cabeza xD

**Summary:** Edward recibe una horrible noticia, si no encuentra a una compañera en cuatro meses, se casará con Tanya. Lo que él no sabía, era que esta noticia lo llevaría a estar camino a la felicidad. Ed/Be.

**Camino a la felicidad**

**Capitulo uno**

No hay vuelta atrás

**EPOV**

Algo raro estaba pasando, algo muy raro.

Hace algunos días que mi familia se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, desde el punto de bloquear todos sus pensamientos para que yo no pudiera leerlos. Al principio lo deje pasar, pero ahora me estaba inquietando.

- Familia – la voz de Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamientos- todos al comedor, reunión ahora.

Tenia que admitirlo, estaba nervioso. Muy pocas veces teníamos reuniones, y ahora que no podía leerles el pensamiento…esto me estaba alarmando.

En cuanto escuché los susurros de Carlisle, que para un humano habría sido imposible de escuchar, baje al comedor a velocidad vampírica.

Cuando llegué se encontraba ya toda la familia, en la cabeza estaba Carlisle, a un lado Esme, el otro lado estaba vacío, ya que era mi lugar, junto a mi estaban Alice y Jasper, y frente a ellos se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett.

Extrañado de que todas las miradas se dirigían a mí, me senté en mi lugar, para dar así inicio a la reunión.

- Bueno, esta junta tiene que ver con toda la familia – empezó Carlisle – pero la persona mas relacionada es…Edward

En ese momento comprendí que todo esto tenía relación con la actitud de mi familia en los últimos días. Los bloqueos de pensamientos, las miradas comprensivas, la falta de comunicación…todo era por mí.

- ¿Qué sucede Carlisle? – dije con la voz un poco alterada

- Edward, toda la familia esta preocupada por ti, por tu aislamiento, por como te encierras en ti mismo- me dijo Carlisle, en su mirada pude notar un poco de dolor

Pero eso era cierto, yo me estaba alejando de mi familia, cada vez que los veía felices con sus parejas un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de todo mi pecho. Cuando los veía abrazarse, besarse, yo me sentía fuera de lugar, como si estuviera estorbando, porque nunca había encontrado alguna persona que me hiciera sentir los que mis hermanos sentían hacia sus compañeras. En esos momentos me sentía incompleto, ver las sonrisas radiantes en sus rostros, ver en sus ojos el profundo amor que se profesaban entre ellos, me sorprendía y a la vez me deprimía. La solución que encontré para esto era encerrarme en mi habitación a tocar el piano y así no interrumpirlos.

- Es verdad, hijo – dijo Esme, su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de preocupación- nos inquieta que te encierres en una burbuja de soledad

- Por eso es que hemos tomado una decisión- Carlisle me veía con una expresión de… ¿disculpa?...oh no, esto me estaba alarmando, una decisión ¿de qué?- Hemos hablado con los Denali y tenemos un acuerdo…si no encuentras a tu compañera en los cuatro meses que vienen…te casaras con Tanya.

Deje de respirar, aunque no lo necesitara. Mi mente era un lío de pensamientos, ya sabía que a Tanya le gustaba pero de ahí a casarme con ella…no podría, yo no compartía sus sentimientos. De repente una ola de calma llego a mí, vi directamente a Jasper, que trataba de manejar mis emociones. Eso fue lo que hizo que mi furia estallara.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – grité, mi grito debió haberse escuchado hasta Alaska - ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Yo no amo a Tanya!

- Lo se hijo – dijo Carlisle- pero tienes que tener en cuenta que en todos estos año no has tenido a ninguna otra interesada, además tienes darle un oportunidad, nunca sabes si al final resultas ser feliz con ella

Vi a todos los integrantes de la familia, sus rostros tenían la misma expresión de disculpa y preocupación, pero lo que logre ver en algunos era la esperanza. La esperanza de que yo en un futuro fuera feliz y completo.

- Por favor Carlisle – rogué en un hilo de voz – no me hagas esto

- Lo siento Edward, esta decisión ya está tomada, ya hable con los Denali y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo- me dijo- ya no hay vuelta atrás.

En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, _ya no hay vuelta atrás_, es impresionante como unas palabras pueden cambiar tu vida para siempre, en solo un instante estaba condenado a la desgracia , porque con esto, se fueron todas mis oportunidades para ser como yo quería, para ser feliz.

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí estoy con mi segunda historia, es más como una introducción para saber de que se va a tratar el fic, el prox. capitulo va a ser un Bella POV, para saber como se va metiendo en la historia.  
Se que la actitud de la familia Cullen es muy drástica, pero tenia que pasar para darle una trama a mi historia. Ojala que les haya gustado esta historia, si tienen alguna pregunta, duda, sugerencia, felicitación o pésame no duden en decírmelo con un review!! Espero que me lleguen para saber si sigo con la historia y vale la pena. Si ese es el caso, no estoy segura de cuando actualizaré, pero tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Quiero aprovechar para decirles que hay una encuesta en mi perfil, y me gustaría mucho que la respondan ¿si?...solo les tomará un minuto. Porfiss ;)

¡¡No se olviden de dejar muchos, muchos reviews!! :D

J.


	2. Llegando a Forks

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la trama de la historia pertenece a mi cabeza xD

**Summary:** AU. Edward recibe una horrible noticia, si no encuentra a una compañera en cuatro meses, se casará con Tanya. Lo que él no sabía, era que esta noticia lo llevaría a estar camino a la felicidad.

**Camino a la felicidad**

**Capitulo dos**

Llegando a Forks

**BPOV**

Aquí estaba…en Forks. Desde hace 50 años era lo que soy ahora…un vampiro. Todo empezó cuando tenía 17 años, mis padres Charlie y Renee Swan estaban de aniversario, ellos me invitaron a pasarlo con ellos, y nos fuimos en un viaje por carretera hacia Los Ángeles.

En ese momento comenzó mi desgracia, Charlie no se dio cuenta que venia un camión en exceso de velocidad, le fue imposible evitar el choque, pero pudo dar una vuelta, de modo que el impacto lo recibieran ellos. En ese momento sentía que moriría, era inevitable, ¿Qué ambulancia pasaría por la carretera de casualidad?, de todas maneras ya no me importaba, pude salir del auto, pero al instante de estar afuera me desplomé, me dolía todo y ya no tenía fuerzas, mis padres habían muerto y al parecer las personas que venían en el camión también. No se si pasaron minutos u horas, el tiempo ya no me importaba, pero de repente, de la nada, salió una mujer, era hermosa, tenia el cabello de un extraño color marrón con reflejos rubios, su cuerpo era impresionante y tenía una belleza que te dejaba paralizado. Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que la extraña se me quedo viendo con una mirada de lástima…y luego…todo era negro, sentí una punzada de dolor que se fue expandiendo por todo mi cuerpo, hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies, sentía un ardor impresionante, en esos momentos lo único que quería era morir, dejar este mundo en paz para luego ir donde se encontraban mis padres.

Me desperté tres días después, según la extraña…que se llamaba Marie,_ igual que mi segundo nombre_ pensé cuando me lo dijo, en una hermosa cabaña a la mitad del bosque, ella me explico lo que era…una vampiresa, un ser inmortal que se alimentaba de sangre, un ser que brillaba como un diamante a la luz del sol. Al principio Marie se disculpaba por haberme convertido, pero yo le decía que no era su culpa…ella lo único que quiso fue que no muriera, darme otra oportunidad, vivir lo que todavía no vivía.

Con el tiempo me acostumbre, Marie era muy buena conmigo, ella me explico todo lo que necesitaba saber, las reglas y también me contó sobre los Vulturis, la "realeza" de los vampiros. Marie compartía la misma idea que yo, no querer beber sangre humana, así que nos alimentábamos de animales, también con el tiempo fui adquiriendo todo el autocontrol que necesitaba para poder estar cerca de los humanos, además descubrí que tenia un don o poder, tenia un escudo protector que fui perfeccionando con el tiempo hasta dominarlo a la perfección.

Marie me contó su historia, ella nació en 1909 en Londres, era la menor entre tres hermanas. Le encantaba la música, ella decía que hubiese sido una gran compositora en sus tiempos, lamentablemente toda su familia murió por la causa de los vampiros, una noche los atacaron, pero el vampiro que ataco a Marie, solo alcanzo a beber un poco de su sangre, ya que salieron tan rápido como entraron.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Marie paso por todo esto sola y nadie le enseño que hacer, eso fortaleció nuestra amistad, yo la consideraba como la hermana que nunca tuve. Marie también me enseñó a tocar una gran variedad de instrumentos, cuando no sabíamos que hacer, nos poníamos a tocar música juntas. Era muy divertido, debo admitir que una de las cosas que recuerdo de cuando era humana, era que fui muy torpe, por esto ni los deportes ni la música fueron de mis actividades favoritas, pero ahora que tenía la capacidad, lo encontraba totalmente fascinante.

Mi…existencia, comenzaba a gustarme, pero como llego la felicidad, luego llego la desgracia…a veces me preguntaba si yo podría ser feliz algún día.

Estábamos de caza en el bosque, cuando de repente sale un vampiro. Era el segundo vampiro que veía en mi vida, estaba sorprendida, pero algo me extraño en él, tenia los ojos de color rojo intenso, casi negro, eso me asustó mucho. Él nos dio un feroz gruñido y se abalanzó a Marie, trate de defenderla con el escudo, pero estaba paralizada. Cuando por fin pude activarlo ya era tarde, el vampiro la tomo por los brazos y empezó al luchar con ella, aun recuerdo sus ultimas palabras…_"Bella, huye con los Vulturis y cuéntales lo que pasó, no dejes que te atrape. Te quiero mucho mi querida hermana, recuerda que algún día serás feliz"._

En cuanto dijo eso corrí lo mas rápido que pude, el vampiro trato de alcanzarme, pero me apoye con mi escudo. En cuanto llegue a Volterra me dirigí con Aro, Cayo y Marco, según había dicho Marie, y les conté mi historia, ellos inmediatamente se hicieron cargo del vampiro que me había perseguido, matándolo solo unas horas después de mi llegada. Aro se porto muy amable conmigo y me ofreció que me quedara con ellos el tiempo que quisiera, mientras decidía que hacer con mi "vida".

Ellos se enteraron de mi don y me ofrecieron muchas veces pertenecer a la guardia de los Vulturis, pero yo lo rechacé educadamente. Aro estaba bastante fascinado al saber que no podía leer mis pensamientos, por eso tanta insistencia, pero no podía. No me gustaba la idea de ir matando vampiros por todas partes, yo no quería pasar el resto de mi existencia asesinando a mis iguales, ese trabajo no era para mi, no me veía al lado de Felix, Demetri, Alec…o hasta Jane. Además ellos tomaban sangre humana, y eso tampoco era de mi agrado.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podía seguir en Italia, le dije a Aro que me marcharía, él se lo tomo bastante bien, sin dejar de recordarme la oferta que me ofrecía…esa fue la ultima vez que lo rechacé.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en Forks, un pueblito que pasaba la mayor parte del año lleno de nubes y lluvia. Tomé la decisión de vivir como una humana normal hasta que una idea mejor se me cruzara por la mente, esta sería una nueva oportunidad para vivir, aunque me tomaría tiempo volver a confiar en la gente como lo hice con Marie.

Me compré una casita alejada de todos, estaba en la entrada del bosque, lo que me dejaba una mejor vía para ir a cazar. En cuanto acomode mis cosas, que no eran muchas, me fui a inscribir al instituto, tendría que ponerme al día con todas las cosas nuevas que pasaron estos años, aunque para alguien como yo, eso me tomaría un día. También me di cuenta que necesitaba un automóvil para pasar desapercibida entre los humanos, pero por ahora tendría que correr. En cuanto llegue al instituto me tense inmediatamente. Aroma a vampiros, aunque estábamos en vacaciones y todavía quedaba un mes para empezar el nuevo año se sentía el olor. Y no era solo uno, había más de un aroma. De todos los lugares de Estados Unidos tenía que elegir el que estaba infestado de vampiros.

- Genial – dije irónicamente

Definitivamente esto solo le pasaba a Isabella Swan.

* * *

Segundo capitulo!!  
Lamento muuucho la demora, tenía abandonado mi fic por estar estudiando para las notas finales, pero como ahora no tengo nada que hacer…a escribir!!!  
Este capitulo va dedicado a xFreakyPhsychicx por ser la que me dejo el primer review de esta historia ^^…muchas gracias!! Jajja te dije que en este capitulo iba a poner una sorpresita xD  
Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron un review :D, me ayudaron a inspirarme para este cap. Tambien quiero agradecer a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas!  
Hablando del capitulo, esta es la presentacion de Bella, su historia antes de llegar a Forks. Se que el capítulo es pequeño, pero visualmente se ve mucho más, porque fue narración en vez de dialogo.  
Espero que sigan leyendo y me dejen un review, ya que hacen que actualice más rápido! :)  
J.


	3. Encontré a los vampiros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en cambio, la trama de la historia es propiedad de mi cabeza xD

**Summary:** Edward recibe una horrible noticia, si no encuentra a una compañera en cuatro meses, se casará con Tanya. Lo que él no sabía, era que esta noticia lo llevaría a estar camino a la felicidad. Ed/Be.

**Camino a la felicidad**

**Capitulo Tres**

Encontré a los vampiros

**BPOV**

Gracias a la herencia que me dejaron mis padres y Marie, tenía dinero suficiente para subsistir por muchos años, claro que primero tuve que cambiar las cuentas bancarias para que nadie sospechara.

Primero compre todos mis materiales para el instituto, desde lápices hasta libros avanzados con la materia para poder estudiarla. Luego, para mi desgracia, tuve que comprar muchos conjuntos de ropa, ya que los que tenía estaban muy viejos y sucios por haber ido de caza, toda la ropa que compre era bastante cómoda, además de no ser llamativa para no atraer la atención, cosa que odiaba. Por último fui a comprar un automóvil, creía que iba a ser sencillo elegir, pero fue muy difícil, trate de comprar uno que no llamara mucho la atención pero eran demasiado lentos. Siendo vampiro, la velocidad de un auto no se compara cando nos ponemos a correr. Al final termine comprando un Audi S3, no encontraba que fuera un gran auto, pero para nada era uno malo, esperaba que para la gente de Forks…pasara desapercibido.

Todavía me tenía preocupada la existencia de otros como yo aquí en Forks, esperaba que no fueran peligrosos. Lo único que quería era topármelos lo menos posible, ellos por su camino y yo por el mío. Si por algún motivo algo salía mal ya tenia mi plan de emergencia.

_Escudo y Correr._

Se que no era un gran plan, pero por lo menos me sentía mas tranquila con el bendito don que me dieron.

Ya solo faltaba un día para el inicio del instituto y conocía a la mayoría de los estudiantes gracias a mi memoria vampírica, Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño. Aunque tenía un autocontrol casi perfecto, decidí alimentarme bastante por si ocurría algún problema.

Me encontraba en mi cama, que compre para aparentar ser la habitación de un humano, terminando de leer los temas del instituto, y es que con una mente muy bien desarrollada eran muy fáciles.

Una cosa que me encantaba hacer era recostarme por la noche, cerrar los ojos y pensar, como sabia que no podía dormir, encontraba fascinante tratar de imitar esta costumbre humana, habían veces que pensaba en mis padres o Marie, y otras en que dejaba mi mente volar y pensar trivialidades o cosas sin sentido.

Cuando comenzó a salir el sol me levanté para arreglarme e ir al instituto. Luego de darme una ducha, me vestí con unos jeans y una playera verde, pero para aparentar de que tenia frío, me puse encima un chaleco marrón. Tomé todas mis cosas y me subí a mi carro.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo. En este momento miles de dudas me llegaban a la cabeza. ¿Y si no encajaba bien? ¿Si llamaba mucho la atención? ¿Qué pasa si me rechazan por estar nerviosos? Y lo mas importante ¿Estarían allí los otros vampiros? ¿Serian peligrosos?… _Detente Bella_, me reprendí mentalmente.

No me di cuenta de que ya había llegado al instituto y todas las miradas se pasaban por mi carro _Genial_ masculle sarcásticamente.

Cuando logre bajar del carro se escucho un jadeo general de todas las personas, claro, parece que hoy era el día "Admiren a Bella".

Una chica, al parecer la más valiente se me acercó

- Hola, me llamo Jessica Stanley – me dijo con una voz de pito, al parecer estaba nerviosa ¿Quién no? – Tú debes ser la nueva.

La nueva, que feo sonaba eso.

- Hola soy Isabella Swan – me presenté- pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Disculpa, pero tengo que ir a buscar mi horario – esa fue toda mi conversación.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte – Al parecer Jessica no quería dejarme ir, y su sonrisa cínica no ayudaba para que me quedara.

- No te preocupes, prefiero ir sola para conocer el edificio- la sonrisa de Jessica desapareció – Nos vemos.

Ni siquiera espere a que me respondiera y me largue rápidamente de ahí, se que fue muy descortés, pero no aguantaba a personas como Jessica, su actitud me indignaba.

Cuando llegué a la oficina a pedir mi horario me encontré con una señora con el cabello gris, que delataba su ya entrada edad, me miro con una amable sonrisa.

- Buenos días, soy la señora Cope, en que puedo ayudarte

- Soy la nueva estudiante, Isabella Swan

- Claro, espera un momento mientras voy por tus papeles – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

No demoró mucho, me entrego mi horario y una hoja que tenían que firmar los profesores para ver la asistencia. Por mi parte, le entregue unos papeles que decían el estado en el que me encontraba. Ya había inventado una historia para cuando la gente me preguntara que hacia viviendo sola en un pueblito como lo era Forks.  
Mi historia era que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente mientras yo estaba en casa, cosa que no era del todo mentira, y la identificación que hice decía que tenía 18 años, por lo que tenía la mayoría de edad legal para así poder vivir sola. Realmente tenía diecisiete años, pero...¿Quién lo notaría? Obviamente iba a decir que antes de eso había pasado por muchos orfanatos, pero como nadie me adoptó, en cuanto cumplí los dieciocho, me tuve que hacer cargo de mi misma.

Cuando salí de la oficina de la señora Cope, se me acercó un chico que aparentaba ser de mi edad, era rubio, y tenía los ojos azules.

- Hola soy Mike Newton – ¡Oh no! Lo que me faltaba, un creído que se estaba haciendo el galán. Primero teníamos a una Jessica cínica, ahora Mike el galán… ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Una pixie que fuera adicta a las compras?

Me reí para mis adentros.

- Isabella Swan, dime Bella – me presente estrechándole la mano. Me di cuenta de que se estremeció con el contacto. Seguro diría que sintió una corriente eléctrica y que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, o tal vez fue el contacto con la piel fría de mi mano. ¡Claro! Como no le pensé antes. Tendría que tener mas cuidado para la próxima, no podía permitirme el riesgo de levantar sospechas.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu próxima clase? – me cortó Mike

- Lo siento, pero se me ha olvidado algo en el carro y tengo que volver por él – mentí, no quería que se hiciera falsas esperanzas.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar - ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso no sabia lo que era una negativa? Al parecer todos querían acompañar a Bella el día de hoy.

- No te preocupes, prefiero ir sola – trate de sonar lo mas amable posible, pero me estaba cabreando. Si toda la gente era igual que Jessica y Mike no creía poder soportar tanto tiempo en el instituto.

Me dirigí al aparcamiento para ir a buscar lo que había "olvidado", acababa de pasar la puerta de salida, pero de repente sentí como si se aproximara algo, fue como si tuviera un radar. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue esconderme tras un árbol.

A lo lejos pude ver dos carros, específicamente un Volvo plateado y un Jeep, aproximándose. Cuando entraron al aparcamiento todos los alumnos posaron su vista en los carros.

Del Jeep bajó una mujer hermosa, alta y con largos cabellos rubios, que hacia que tu autoestima bajara hasta el piso y le siguió un muchacho que mas bien parecía un oso, tenia los músculos muy bien formados, era intimidante, pero su rostro tenia un ligero toque infantil.  
Del Volvo bajo una chica completamente distinta a la primera, era bajita, con el cabello corto y en todas direcciones, luego salio un chico rubio, era musculoso, pero no tanto como el que parecía un oso. Por ultimo se bajo un…Dios griego, era completamente hermoso, con el cabello desordenado y cobrizo, no tenía palabras para describir tanta perfección junta.

Todos eran hermosos, _vampiros_ pensé al instante.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo sin que nadie me notara cuando me llegó una leve brisa, que hizo que me congelara al instante.

Los vampiros, que antes estaban dándome la espalda, se dieron vuelta bruscamente y tenía cinco pares de ojos mirándome entre impresionados y cautelosos.

Y yo…yo estaba completamente asombrada, no estaba preparada para la imagen que vi en ese momento.

Me había topado con los vampiros.

* * *

Capitulo up!

No saben lo agradecida que estoy con todas las que se pasaron por mi otro fic, me dejaron muchísimos reviews y eso me hizo muy muy feliz :D

También quería darles las gracias a las que me dejaron reviews en el capi anterior. Hablando de estoe nuevo capitulo, jajaj por fin se encontraron!!!

Como sabrán las que leyeron Bendito perro, me iré de vacaciones, y debo decir que serán unas muuy largas, por eso dejé este capitulo, aunque no estoy muy segura si dejar el que sigue. Si tengo tiempo, no duden en que lo haré.

Nuevamente gracias por los reviews!! Espero que también me dejen en este capitulo. :)  
J.


	4. Un imán para los problemas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en cambio, la trama de la historia es propiedad de mi cabeza xD

**Summary:** Edward recibe una horrible noticia, si no encuentra a una compañera en cuatro meses, se casará con Tanya. Lo que él no sabía, era que esta noticia lo llevaría a estar camino a la felicidad. Ed/Be.

**Camino a la felicidad**

**Capitulo cuatro**

Un imán para los problemas

**BPOV**

No lo podía creer, cuando se dieron vuelta para mirarme, pude darme cuenta que el color de sus ojos era dorado, igual que los míos.

No creía que existían vampiros que siguieran mi dieta, todos los que conocía tenían el característico color rojo sangre, aunque tampoco era como si conociera muchos. La única excepción fue Marie, ya que ella misma me había enseñado a no alimentarme de humanos.

Recibí miradas totalmente distintas unas de otras. La chica que parecía un duende me sonrió de oreja a oreja, cosa que me sorprendió, mientras que el chico rubio a su lado me miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a atacarlos. ¡Ja! Como si pudiera salir viva, era uno contra cinco. La chica que parecía supermodelo me taladraba con la mirada, se nota que no confiaba en mi. El oso me miraba entre divertido y feliz. Y por ultimo estaba mi Adonis, me miraba profundamente con un millón de sentimientos, estaba confundido, asombrado… ¿Con esperanzas? Pero luego todo eso se vino abajo, para ser sustituido con una mirada que taladraba, era como si quisiera sacar algo dentro de mí, me miraba con una concentración y dedicación que hasta podría dejarlo agotado siendo vampiro.

Luego de sacar mis conjeturas que me llevaron como dos segundos, hice lo único que se me vino a la mente. Entrar corriendo a paso humano al instituto, si ellos se alimentaban de animales no se dejarían en evidencia frente a humanos con tal de saber más sobre mí.

Trate de calmarme y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, me dirigí a mi primera clase…Literatura. Bien, por lo menos comenzaría con mi materia preferida. Hice como que preste atención todo el tiempo, pero en verdad no me podía sacar esos hermosos ojos dorados mirándome, el chico de pelo cobrizo. Era como si me hubiese hechizado, algo sobrehumano me atraía completamente hacia el, estaba rodeado de misterio y mi lado curioso quería descubrir ese misterio.

Mis siguientes clases pasaron normalmente, me tocaron varias de ellas con Jessica, aunque nuestro primer encuentro fue un poco desagradable, logre acostumbrarme a tolerar su comportamiento. También conocí a Angela, ella me caía muy bien, era un poco tímida, pero se notaba que era muy sincera, ella tenía un novio, Ben, el que también me fue presentado y era tan simpático como su novia.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con el grupo de Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler y Eric. Los dos últimos los conocí al ser presentados por Jessica. Para disimular compré una soda y una ensalada. Ya había pensado como "comer" frente a los humanos, por eso tenia guardada una servilleta para ir dejando a velocidad vampírica lo que comía.

Estaba conversando con Angela y Jessica, cuando por la puerta principal entraron _ellos_. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo quieren pasar desapercibidos si tienen ese tipo de "entrada triunfante"?

Ya sabia que me escucharían, pero no lo soporte y le pregunte a Jessica.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – si hubiese podido, juro que estaría sonrojada en este momento, ya que mis…compañeros de raza me miraron en cuanto hice la pregunta

- Son los Cullen y los Hale – me respondió Jessica – La mas pequeña es Alice Cullen y el que esta a su lado es Jasper Hale, que es hermano de la rubia, Rosalie Hale. El chico que esta al lado de Rosalie se llama Emmett Cullen – vaya, Jessica debe de ser la reina de los chismes, si conoce a toda la escuela al igual que a ellos.

- ¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? – pregunté

- Se llama Edward Cullen. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con el. No sale con nadie. Quizás ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa – esto ultimo lo dijo mirándome con envidia. ¿Qué? No era mi culpa ser una vampiresa.

Me quede mirando por un momento a Edward, pero tuve que bajar la mirada llena de vergüenza en cuanto el se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Jessica me seguía hablando, pero yo hacía como que la escuchaba, mientras que en verdad estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, quien me estaba mirando de la misma manera que hace unos momentos. No lo entendía.

Avergonzada y cabizbaja concentre mi campo visual a mi soda que tenia en las manos. ¿Por qué me miraba así? Que yo sepa no le he hecho nada o talvez esta enojado porque yo se qué son en realidad, pero no puede ser…

- Bella te estoy hablando – me dijo con voz chillona Jessica.

Cuando levanté la mirada, desee no haberlo hecho, todos en la mesa me miraban. Tyler, Mike y Eric esperaban que dijera algo, Angela y Ben me miraban con preocupación y Jessica me miraba con impaciencia por no haber respondido.

- Disculpa Jess, ¿Qué habías dicho? – pregunté

- Que si querías ir con nosotros el sábado a una playa, La Push – repitió con un poco de desgana.

- No lo se – respondí, indecisa si seria una buena idea ir, ya que estaría rodeada de humanos por todas partes.

El sonido del timbre para entrar a clases me salvo.

Ahora me tocaba biología, por lo que salí rápidamente del comedor para evitar otra conversación incomoda.

Cuando legue al salón había muy pocas personas; un chico de playera verde desgatada que estaba rayando la mesa, dos chicos que al parecer eran pareja, estaban muy acaramelados en una esquina, y otro chico en uno de los bancos más cercanos al pizarrón, que parecía de los típicos sabelotodos que leía un _gran_ libro.

Como sabia que el profesor tenia que señalarme un asiento por ser alumna nueva, fingí ir al baño. Justo en el momento en que llegó el profesor, yo aparecí, haciendo una muy mala imitación de una persona perdida.

- Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante – me dijo.

Asentí.

- Yo soy el señor Banner – se presentó – sígueme para poder darte el libro de la clase y podamos comenzar.

Cuando entramos al aula, me pude percatar inmediatamente que el Dios griego estaba en mi clase.

En el momento en que levante la vista y junte nuestras miradas, esperaba encontrarme unos ojos llenos de cautela, rabia o algo por el estilo, pero solo pude recibir una mirada amigable y calida. Esto me descolocó por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente le devolví el gesto con una gran sonrisa. No se que me sucedía, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en el.

- Bien, tu asiento será junto al señor Cullen – dijo el señor Banner mostrándome de lejos mi puesto.

Cuando dijo esto, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, haciéndome bajar la cabeza de vergüenza. Aunque pude percatarme que la mayoría de las miradas de la población femenina querían matarme. _Ja, que irónico._

Camine en silencio hasta el bendito puesto que me dio el profesor.

En cuanto me senté, el señor Banner empezó con su clase, yo trate de concentrarme al máximo en lo que decía, pero no pude mirar algunas veces de reojo a Edward, luego de unos momentos el profesor nos dio un trabajo con nuestro compañero de asiento.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa en como reaccionaria Edward, ya que podría pensar yo estaba al asecho.

Todas mis conjeturas se desmoronaron en cuanto él se dio la vuelta y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

- Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen – se presentó – aunque por lo que escuche, eso ya lo sabes.

Yo solo pude bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

- Es un gusto conocerte – continuó.

¡Dios! Estaba muy nerviosa.

- Igualmente – dije en un hilo de voz, sabiendo que me escucharía, todavía sin levantar la cabeza.

- No temas – ese comentario me sorprendió, por lo que subí rápidamente la mirada, encontrándome con unos cautivadores ojos dorados – No te haré daño, no tienes porque temer.

El tono en que lo dijo me tranquilizó completamente, además en su perfecto rostro esculpido no había signos de que estuviera mintiendo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dije. Con su último comentario me había armado de valor para hablarle.

- Claro – Edward parecía feliz de que nuestra conversación comenzara a fluir.

- ¿Vives con el resto de…em…personas con las que llegaste? – no me gustaba mucho decir la palabra vampiros en voz alta, aunque nuestra conversación no pueda ser escuchada por el oído humano.

Él parecía divertido por el término que utilicé.

- Si, ellos son mi familia, aunque faltan mis padres Esme y Carlisle, y como te dijo Jessica, el resto son mis hermanos – me dijo – claramente no somos…parientes_ de sangre_ – escondió una carcajada- pero somos una familia – terminó orgulloso.

"Familia". Nunca creí que alguien de mi especie alcanzara a tener lazos tan fuertes, claramente me excluyo junto con Marie. Pero aun así, nosotras éramos solo dos, nos teníamos la una a la otra. En cambio los Cullen eran en total siete personas.

Luego de hacer el trabajo señalado por el profesor, éste siguió con su clase.

Por mi parte, hice como si le prestara atención al señor Banner, mientras pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos. Veamos…llegaba a Forks, un pueblito con una cantidad mínima de habitantes, me inscribía en el instituto, en el cual desgraciadamente llamaba la atención de todo el mundo y para rematar daba la casualidad que tenia a cinco vampiros como estudiantes.

Sip, Bella Swan era un imán para los problemas.

Deje escapar una risita, si uno miraba la historia de mi vida, se daría cuenta de que este tipo de cosas solo podría pasarme a mi.

Pude notar un movimiento a mi lado, y recordé que compartía el asiento con Edward. ¡Por Dios, lo había olvidado! Que vergüenza, imagino que escucho mi risa. Debe pensar que estoy loca. Me encogí en mi asiento.

Mire a través del rabillo del ojo. Nuevamente la mirada penetrante de Edward, era como si quisiera sacarme algo del interior, no lo comprendía…y eso me asustaba.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, ¡vaya que el tiempo volaba!

Guarde todas mis cosas y salí del aula tan rápido como las condiciones humanas me permitieron. Se que era una cobarde, pero no quería seguir hablando con Edward. Tenía miedo, miedo de confiar en unos desconocidos y luego salir herida.

Mis siguientes clases transcurrieron normalmente, no me tope con ningún Cullen, por suerte. Quería llegar rápidamente a mi casa y encerrarme hasta el otro día, aunque podría hacerme un tiempo para ir a cazar. Nunca imagine que estar rodeada de tantos humanos me cansara tanto. Confiaba en mi auto-control, pero prefería prevenir antes de que pasara cualquier accidente.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el día escolar, me sentí feliz. Podría ir a mi casa a relajarme y luego ir de caza.

Iba caminando por el aparcamiento con una sonrisa radiante en dirección a mi auto. Fue inevitable, busque con la mirada donde se encontraban, y ahí, en la esquina, se encontraba mi Dios griego. La atracción que sentía por Edward me dejo abrumada, nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Estaba a cuatro pasos de mi auto, cuando Mike Newton, que se encontraba al otro lado del aparcamiento, me hace señas con los brazos.

- ¡Hey, Bella! ¡No olvides pensar lo de La Push el sábado! – grito a todo pulmón.

Una sensación extraña en el estomago hizo que volteara a ver a los Cullen. Todos tenían una mirada indescifrable en el rostro, pero me pareció ver que se asemejaba a la preocupación. Aunque el rostro de Edward era distinto al de todos sus hermanos. El miraba a Mike Newton como si en cualquier minuto fuera a saltar para matarlo. ¿La razón? No tenía ni la menor idea. _Podrían ser celos._ Si claro, y Edward Cullen esta total y perdidamente enamorado de mí, nótese el sarcasmo.

Preferí dejar atrás mis pensamientos y subir a mi auto.

En cuanto llegue a mi casa, tire mi bolso al suelo y me derrumbé en el sofá.

¿Qué me estaba pasando con Edward Cullen? Era guapo, sí. Pero la atracción que sentía iba mucho mas allá de lo físico. Cuando estaba cerca sentía cosas en el estomago, cuando hablaba, su voz me hipnotizaba completamente, y su presencia hacía que solo mi atención se centrase en él. Parecía como si yo estuviese… ¡Oh no! Para ahí Bella, recién lo estas conociendo, tan solo sabías de su existencia el día de hoy, y ya estabas diciendo disparates.

Preferí salir a cazar, para despejar mi creativa mente. No me demoraría ni alejaría mucho, ya que el día anterior había cazado lo suficiente para una semana, pero opté por cazar nuevamente como medida de seguridad.

Me adentré un poco en el bosque que daba la espalda a mi casa y me concentré en la casería. A unos metros de mi había un venado, perfecto. Active mi escudo, de manera que mi presa no pudiera olerme ni sentirme. Con mucha cautela camine poco a poco, pero de repente el venado levanto su cabeza, alerta. Sabía que yo no era la causa de la alerta del venado, ya que mi escudo nunca fallaba. Lo que significaba que algo amenazador se acercaba.

Olvidándome totalmente de mi presa, me puse alerta a lo que sea que se acercaba con cautela.

Hasta que lo olí…

- ¡Hey!, ¿Qué hace una muchacha tan linda como tu en medio del bosque? Por cierto, soy Jacob.

…olor a perro mojado.

* * *

Hola!!

Vengo recién llegando de mis vacaciones. ¿Ven? Les dije que serian largas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, trataré de tener el próximo cap lo más rápido posible. Algunas aclaraciones sobre lo último: Jacob ya es un licántropo, pero no reconoce a Bella como un vampiro, porque ella tiene activado su escudo.

No se si sabrán que en mi país (Chile) hubo un gran terremoto, lamentablemente muchas personas fallecieron. Cuando ocurrió este horrible echo, yo estaba fuera del país con mis amigos y no saben lo duro que fue enterarse, la preocupación de que a mis seres queridos no les haya pasado nada.

Por suerte ninguna persona cercana a mi murió, pero mi hermana sufrió un accidente, cuando estaba de fiesta se desmoronó el edificio en el que estaba. En estos momentos esta hospitalizada, pero se que saldrá adelante y la tendré conmigo muy pronto.

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a todas esas personas que se vieron afectadas con esa aterradora catástrofe. Tienen todo mi apoyo.

Espero no tardarme con el capitulo siguiente ni distraerme con los avances de mi hermana. Si ese es el caso, les pido una disculpa de antemano, pero la salud de ella en estos momentos es lo más importante.

No quiero aburrirlos mas, espero que sigan mi historia y no la dejen ¿reviews?  
Mis disculpas si hay algun error, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo.

J.


End file.
